Maison pièges
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Nos deux agents se réveillent enfermés dans une maison truffée de pièges... COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Résumé : Nos deux agents se réveillent enfermés dans une maison truffée de pièges...  
Spoiler : Aucun  
Genre : CROSS-OVER, MSR  
Avertissement : PG-13  
Disclamer : Tout appartient à CC, sauf cette histoire, écrite dans un but non commercial.  
Note : le cross-over se rapporte à « Cube ». Les chapitres sont parfois longs, parfois courts... C'est pûrement shipper, c'est le seul but de cette fanfic.

* * *

**Maison pièges**

_Teaser_

Deux hommes discutent : CGB Spender (évidemment) et Alex Krycek, dans une pièce sombre dans vieil immeuble, à l'abri de tous les regards.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire ?

CGB allume une Morley avant de répondre :

- Passer un test.

- Quel genre de test ?

- Un test qui va déterminer la profondeur de la relation entre l'agent Mulder et l'agent Scully.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Que tu les ramènes ici. Ensuite, nous les droguerons et les enfermerons dans la maison.

- Ca aussi, je dois le faire ?

- Exact.

- Où se trouve cette maison ?

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu.

- Quand je commence ?

- Tout de suite...

_Générique_

_suite au... Chapitre 1_


	2. Chapitre 1

****_Chapitre 1_

Scully ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Emergeant de son sommeil, elle tourna un peu dans le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait ; son bras se posa sur quelque chose de mou qui bougea au contact. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement : Mulder était allongé à côté d'elle. Elle se dit de ne pas s'affoler, car sur le moment, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit passée. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle : elle se trouvait dans une très belle chambre, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour...un couple !

Un lit baldaquin ! Mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, qu'est-ce que je fait ici ?

Elle décida alors de réveiller Mulder, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, remarquant sa tenue légère : elle portait une nuisette assez sexy, trop pour se montrer à Mulder dans une tenue pareille, selon elle (je précise ). Elle alla alors dans la salle de bain et attrapa un peignoir qu'elle enfila à toute vitesse, puis sortit et réveilla Mulder.

- Mulder, Mulder !

- Hein, quoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa Scully attentivement car elle avait oublié de fermer le peignoir.

- Ouh ! Scully, quelle tenue ! Super sexy !

Elle se regarda et attacha le peignoir en faisant mine d'être fâchée.

- Mulder, tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux cinq minutes ? Regarde...

- Mais j'étais sérieux !

Scully ne fit même pas attention (enfin, elle fit plutôt semblant de n'avoir rien entendu) et continua sa phrase.

- Regarde où nous sommes !

Mulder se releva et observa la chambre.

- Je rêve encore ? C'est ça ? (Cette phrase est importante, de quoi rêve-t-il à votre avis ? )

- Non, tu ne rêves pas !

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Je te le demande...

Mulder regarda encore une fois autour de lui.

- Mulder... Je vais mettre une tenue décente et...

- Tu es parfaite comme ça !

- Mulder !

- Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit.

Scully se leva et partit se changer.

_suite au... Chapitre 2_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

Enfin en tenue « décente » (jean/t-shirt vert), Scully remarqua que Mulder, lui, était habillé de façon « normale » (jean/col roulé bleu marin).

- Mulder... je voudrais éclaircir un point : quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

- Euh... J'étais à mon appartement. Je faisais une recherche sur Internet et puis... plus rien !

- Etrange... moi aussi j'ai un vide, mais je n'étais pas habillé comme ça !

- Ah bon ? Moi je la vois bien chez elle comme ça... Je la mangerais !

Scully fronça les sourcil dans un effort de concentration puis poursuivit :

- Et toi ?

- Moi non plus. Pourquoi nous auraient-ils (ceux qui nous ont amené ici) habillé comme ça ?

- Parce qu'on voulait se voir habillé comme ça...

- Attends... Tu insinues que je voulais te voir en nuisette !

- Oui.

- J'abandonne. Tu es trop forte pour moi aux devinettes... ()

- Moi, je te trouve bien avec ton col roulé.

- Ah ! C'est ça !

- Bon, on y va ? Ce n'est peut-être rien tu sais Il voulait me voir en nuisette ! Il faut explorer cet endroit bien singulier... Je n'ai pas mon arme et toi ?

- Moi non plus. Allons-y.

Il fouillèrent cet endroit qui se révéla être une maison. Ils connaissaient déjà la salle de bain et la chambre, mais il y avait aussi : une bibliothèque immense munie d'un salon, un grenier énorme, deux halls moyens, un couloir principal, une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon (sans télévision mais munie d'un immense âtre d'une cheminée faite à l'ancienne), un garde-manger, une cave à vin... cela ressemblait plutôt à un manoir gigantesque (un vrai labyrinthe) ! Mulder et Scully continuèrent de vagabonder dans ladite maison tout en parlant :

- Impossible de sortir d'ici, Mulder.

- Toutes les fenêtres sont condamnées et les portes extérieures refusent de s'ouvrir.

- Quelqu'un a voulu nous piéger ici, mais pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée...

Mulder et Scully marchèrent jusqu'au couloir principal et s'arrêtèrent face à face et continuèrent de discuter tout en regardant autour d'eux.

- Mulder, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- ...

Mulder regarda dans le fond du couloir et vit quelque chose briller. Scully se retourna et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée. Il y eut un petit 'clic' puis un 'fizz' et Mulder sentit son flan gauche lui faire atrocement mal. Il avait une flèche plantée profondément dans sa chair et la douleur était si forte et lancinante qu'il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui.

- ...et...Mulder ? Mulder, tu... Oh mon Dieu !

Elle venait de se retourner et ses yeux fixaient intensément le petit filet de sang qui coulait de la bouche de Mulder à sa mâchoire. Elle reprit ses esprits et accourut auprès de lui. Elle regarda la plaie puis posa ses mains sur les joues de Mulder.

- Mulder ? Tu m'entends ? Je vais te soigner mais seul toi peux retirer cette flèche ! Mulder, sans ton aide je ne peux rien faire...

Il semblait perdre espoir, il s'était renfermé en lui.

- Mulder, je suis médecin ; tu te rappelles ? Retire cette flèche pour que je puisse te soigner ! MULDER !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas ou ne semblait pas réagir à ses appels. Alors elle fit ce qui pour elle, le ferait le plus réagir : elle ferma les yeux et (elle ne put le croire elle-même (enfin quand même un peu) ) embrassa Mulder (BERK ! elle se retrouve avec du sang dans la bouche NIARK NIARK NIARK en fait c'est une vampire... bon OK, je la ferme ). Elle se retira et Mulder réagit instantanément en retirant la flèche d'un seul coup, non sans difficulté mais avec conviction puis s'effondra sur Scully.

- C'est bien Mulder ! Encore un petit effort il faut arriver à la chambre !

Mulder sourit (ou plutôt grima ça) puis ajouta :

- Déjà !

- Très drôle Mulder ! Comment fais-tu pour garder un humour si parfait à un moment pareil !

- 'Sais pas... !

Arrivé, (non sans difficulté à nouveau) jusqu'à la chambre, Mulder tomba de tout son long sur le lit pendant que Scully courait dans la salle de bain, chercher la trousse de secours qu'elle avait vu un peu plutôt en enfilant le peignoir...

_suite au... Chapitre 3_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3_

Quelques heures plus tard, Mulder ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le lit et un pansement le démangeait au niveau de sa blessure. Scully était assise au bord du lit et le regardait, l'air inquiète.

- Alors, bien dormit ?

- Comme un bébé !

- Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?

Mulder réfléchit un instant puis sourit largement au souvenir du baiser.

- Heureuse que tu le prennes comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je souris...

Scully ne répondit rien et rosit un peu.

- Ah... Tu... Tu devrais encore te reposer.

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Tu dois être épuisé ?

- Pas du tout !

Scully souleva un sourcil comme elle seule pouvait le faire.

- D'accord docteur !

Scully regarda Mulder s'endormir.

Il est si mignon quand il dort !

Elle aussi était fatiguée : mettre un pansement au flan gauche à une personne du double de votre poids couchée dessus et inconsciente n'est pas de tout repos ! Elle serait bien allée s'allonger en bas, sur le canapé, pour que Mulder puisse se reposer, mais elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'allongea à côté de lui et s'endormit.

Un peu plus tard, Mulder se réveilla à nouveau et découvrit Scully endormie à côté de lui. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais se contenta d'effleurer son corps de sa main. Il soupira, remit sa main où elle aurait dû se trouver (c'est-à-dire pas sur Scully malheureusement ) et se rendormit.

_suite au... Chapitre 4_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4_

Au bout de quelques jours, Mulder et Scully étaient habitué à cette maison. Il se repérait grâce à l'horloge du salon et avait déjà leurs petites habitudes, mais restaient tout de même vigilants. Un soir, tranquillement installé dans le canapé devant l'âtre du feu, buvant une tasse de café, Scully engagea la conversation :

- Mulder, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus regardé ta blessure, tu permets que je...

- Bien sûr, vas-y.

Scully s'approcha de Mulder et (après une milliseconde d'hésitation) glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Mulder, sans se rendre compte qu'elle le faisait d'une façon sensuelle, elle examina la blessure de Mulder.

- Ca à l'air d'aller...

Le regard de Mulder plongea "pars hasard" dans le décolleter de Scully un instant, mais il s'en détourna rapidement, par respect de l'intimité de sa partenaire qui lui palpait si tendrement son corps en cet instant...

- Tout est en ordre.

Elle remit le t-shirt de Mulder en place et se redressa. Elle finit son café, lui sourit et ajouta :

- Je suis fatiguée alors bonne nuit !

Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de se lever (pour elle, ce bisou était totalement innocent ), ce qui empêcha complètement Mulder de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit3 Il se ressaisit au moment où elle atteignait les escaliers.

Je suis vraiment trop, c...

Il finit son café à son tour et alla dans la chambre pour constater que Scully n'y était pas.

- Scully ?

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain : pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Scully, immergée toute habillée dans la baignoire et inconsciente. Il se précipita vers elle et la sortit de l'eau. Il l'allongea sur le carrelage et il commença le massage cardiaque ainsi que le bouche-à-bouche.

- Allez ! Allez !

Après une minute, trente-deux secondes de réanimation, Scully se redressa et prit une grande inspiration, puis s'accrocha à Mulder. Elle le serra bien fort contre-elle comme si elle voulait que leurs deux corps fusionnent ().

- Scully, ça va ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et Mulder attrapa un essuie et l'enroula autour d'elle et lui-même. Elle lui sourit pour le remerciez, complètement gelée. Il la frictionna légèrement dans le dos pour la réchauffer ; deux minutes après, elle n'avait presque plus froid, mais continuait de s'accrocher à Mulder (). Il la porta jusqu'au lit et l'allongea sous les couvertures afin qu'elle aie bien pendant qu'il lui préparait des vêtements pour se changer et un pyjama bien chaud. Il l'aida à enlever ses vêtements, sans arrière-pensée, et lui mit son pyjama. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, mais Scully lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce pour qu'elle puisse se changer librement.

Dommage, pensa-t-il, j'aurais au moins pu m'occuper d'elle...

_suite au... Chapitre 5_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5_

Scully finit de s'habiller et appela Mulder.

- Mulder ! J'ai fini, tu peux revenir.

Mulder entra dans la pièce et vit Scully dans son pyjama de soie rose, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

- Scully ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

- Oh, écoute, n'en parlons plus...

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Ca ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant, maintenant que je sais que tu ne contrôles pas tes pulsions...

- Mes quoi ?

- Tes pulsions, ne nie pas Scully... Tu es folle de moi.

- C'est ça Mulder, mes pulsions. Je ne suis pas folle de toi !

- Oh que si.

- Oh que non.

- Oh que si !

- Oh que non !

- Oh que...

Mais Mulder ne pu terminer sa phrase car Scully venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec rapidité pour le faire taire. Elle s'écarta de lui, se leva et avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard d'un Mulder bouche bée, elle ajouta :

- Mulder, tu ne connais pas mes pulsions... Du moins pas encore...

Sur ce, elle le laissa.

_suite au... Chapitre 6_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6_

Les jours suivant, ce fut la grande exploration. Mulder fouillait et refouillait la maison tandis que Scully examinait l'immense bibliothèque. Mais ils étaient toujours sous surveillance.

Scully faisait une pose, allongée sur le canapé, dans un position très sexy à laquelle Mulder n'aurait pas résisté une seconde : avec son petit haut, son minishort, étendue de tout son long et les jambes écartées, à vrai dire, personne ne lui résisterait... Mais Mulder, lui aussi, avait adopté une tenue « légère » (jean/t-shirt sans manche). Il se trouvait en haut, pas loin de Scully. Au moment où Mulder se trouvait juste au-dessus de Scully, le plancher s'ouvrit en deux et il se retrouva allongé sur Scully, entre ses jambes et son nez à trois centimètres de sa poitrine. Scully avait la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermer, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Tu vois que c'est toi qui ne peux pas résister à tes pulsions.

- Personne n'a parlé de résister Scully.

Elle se redressa et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le désir montait en chacun d'eux. Ils ne riaient plus, le avenir se jouait dans ses quelques secondes où leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher, se confondre, leurs corps suivirent cette osmose et ils s'unirent pour la première fois, sûrement pas la dernière...

_suite au... Chapitre 7_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7_

Les deux hommes conversaient toujours dans la même pièce :

- Il est obligatoire qu'ils ne pensent pas que c'était un rêve, Alex.

- C'était réel, oui, mais comment leur faire comprendre sans s'impliquer.

- Vous les reverrez chez eux, vous trouverez bien un moyen de leur faire comprendre...

- C'est répugnant ce que vous faite...

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi fait-vous ça ?

- L'un sans l'autre, ils ne sont rien. C'est bon pour le projet...

- J'aurais du m'en douter... Mais pourquoi eux ? Je n'aime pas Mulder, je n'ai pas de compassion pour lui, mais ils méritent une vie tranquille, foutez-leur la paix...

Alex sortit en promettant d'accomplir sa mission.

_suite au... Chapitre 8_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre 8_

Scully s'éveilla lentement. Etait-ce un rêve ? Elle espérait fortement que non... Un caresse sur la joue, une main aimée, une douceur attendue : Mulder. Elle se tourna vers lui, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, pourtant, c'était bien réel. Il la regarda tendrement puis l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. C'était si bon de la sentir à lui seul. Ils étaient dans l'appartement de Scully, étrange... Mais peu importait en cet instant à part le bonheur d'être ensemble. Ils se fichaient bien du complot, des extraterrestres, tout ça était fini, ce qui comptait à présent c'était eux, rien qu'eux...

_FIN_

* * *

Bon, au début j'avais pas vraiment prévu ça mais ça colle bien finalement ? Bon, ok, je cède : j'avais prévu un Mou NC-17, peut importe l'appellation. Mais je pensais que ça gacherais tout l'humour puisque à cause de ça, la plus part des lecteurs ne pourrait pas la lire et beaucoup de lecteurs refusent de lire les fictions M, donc voilà, en douceur, un légé PG-13. Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction ! 


End file.
